


Not Playing The Game

by SamuelJames



Category: Justified
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Asexual Tim, Bisexual Tim, Gen, Other Characters Briefly Mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Tim people watching at a party.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/gifts).



> _**Title:** Not Playing The Game_   
>  _**Character:** Tim Gutterson_   
>  _**Rating:** PG_   
>  _**Summary:** Tim people watching at a party._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for the [Three Sentence Ficathon](caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html) prompt  any, any, party_   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Tim doesn't like parties much, he's better one on one with his colleagues who are all as sarcastic as he is but Rachel is working the room with ease and Raylan's propped up against the door frame with his hat tilted just so as he turns that smile of his on a pretty redhead who must be easily amused by the rate she's laughing at.

It's Art's leaving party but still it's like college or even high school with the committed couples sticking with one another and the singles looking to potentially hook up, he knows that's probably not true of everyone but he's feeling pretty cynical tonight.

People offer to set him up occasionally but hell his colleagues don't even know that he's bi or that his perfect partner would have to be smart, fluent in sarcasm and have zero interest in sharing anything more than a kiss with him.


End file.
